homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102315 - I'm Sorry
11:46 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 23:46 -- 11:46 AT: uh cara! hi u got a sec? 11:47 AC: no, but _ could make some t_me for you. 11:49 AT: oh uh u dont have 2 if ur busy?? 11:49 AC: _'m not busy w_th anyth_ng _mportant. 11:50 AT: uum okay i uh kinda wanted 2 talk 2 u 11:50 AT: uuh about that thing earlier 11:51 AC: wh_ch th_ng. 11:51 AT: uh the 11:51 AT: the quadrant thing 11:51 AC: yeah what about _t. 11:51 AC: the whole flushed th_ng. 11:54 AT: uh u 11:54 AT: sound like ur mad 11:54 AC: don't. worry about _t. what d_d you want to say? 11:55 AT: uum 11:55 AT: okay 11:56 AT: uh well i kinda uh i 11:56 AT: im p sure 11:56 AT: i have feelingg 4 nyarla so 11:56 AC: yeah _ know. 11:56 AT: im uh still rlly confused on where i stnad w/ u 11:57 AT: wat did he tell u?? 11:57 AC: he's been s_tt_ng here for f_ve m_nutes cry_ng to me about how "feel_ngs just happen" and he d_dn't mean to l_e to my face. 11:57 AC: l_bby told me everyth_ng. showed me, everyth_ng. 11:58 AT: ???? how she 11:58 AT: showed u 11:58 AT: what do you mean 11:58 AC: showed me the logs. 11:58 AT: she what 11:59 AC: showed me the logs. 11:59 AT: ... shes spying 11:59 AT: on our private conversations 11:59 AC: yeah. and show_ng them to me. 12:00 AT: is 12:00 AT: would she watch yours 12:00 AC: _ don't know, aa_sha. 12:01 AT: okay 12:01 AT: okay i 12:01 AT: im trying not to get angry im talking to her now 12:01 AT: im rlly mad forget quadrants for now im really fucking pissed 12:01 AC: have fun. 12:02 AC: _'m try_ng not to club nyarla l_ke a baby seal. 12:02 AT: dont get mad at him 12:02 AT: its not his fault we both laughed at libby shipping us 12:02 AC: that's not _t. 12:02 AT: i dont even know if what im feeling is flushed it feels a lot 12:02 AT: more? 12:03 AC: don't talk to me about _t. 12:03 AT: im sorry 12:05 AC: sorry for what. 12:05 AT: i 12:05 AT: for hurting you and being 12:05 AT: so confused 12:05 AT: i still care for you a lot 12:05 AT: i just dont kno HOW 12:06 AC: really. 12:07 AT: yes 12:07 AT: i told you i felt like i was flipping pale didn't i? 12:07 AT: even if its not flushed i just 12:07 AT: i dont kno what it is 12:08 AC: you have a mo_ra_l. 12:08 AC: and you're throw_ng around enough hearts that you have a matespr_t too. 12:08 AC: so don't put that sh_t on me. you've got. b_gger th_ngs to do. 12:09 AT: i 12:09 AT: dont have a moirail? 12:09 AT: where did you get that 12:10 AC: _ don't know. 12:10 AC: you have. someone, somewhere. that f_lls that space. 12:10 AC: _'m sure. 12:10 AC: _ just know. _t _sn't me. 12:10 AT: did libby show you more logs 12:10 AT: i wont 12:11 AT: lie to you cara ive had pale feelings for serios for a long time 12:11 AC: no. _ don't need logs and _ don't need to see the future. 12:11 AT: but ive never acted on them 12:11 AT: because for him 12:11 AT: at leas t i thnik 12:11 AT: its just his duty 12:11 AT: to me as heiress 12:12 AC: r_ght. 12:12 AC: he seems pretty d_rect. 12:13 AT: he is 12:13 AT: though lately hes been rather indirect 12:14 AC: really. 12:14 AT: well at least last time i talked? 12:14 AT: to him 12:15 AC: that's a shocker. 12:18 AT: do you want to leave you alone cara 12:18 AT: you dont have to come with serios to deliver the discs 12:19 AC: _ don't know. 12:19 AC: _ th_nk so. 12:19 AC: _'m sorry. 12:19 AC: _'ll stop. bother_ng you. 12:20 AT: i was the one bothering you 12:20 AT: im sorry cara 12:20 AT: bye 12:20 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 00:20 -- Category:Carayx Category:Aaisha